


Maybe She's Right

by MapsioMorrigan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, fairy tail - Freeform, lmao so long ago now wow, this was actually my very first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsioMorrigan/pseuds/MapsioMorrigan
Summary: The after events of babysitting little Asuka Connell.





	Maybe She's Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first fan fiction, can't believe how long ago this was!

_Little Asuka sure is bold_ , thought Natsu as he sat at the guild's bar. He crossed his arms on the bar and laid his head down.  _I'm glad we got her snow globe back, but all I can think about is that order to kiss Lucy._ A faint blush began to crawl across his cheeks as he recalled what he almost did. He almost kissed Lucy. And not by accident. If Lucy hadn't stuck Happy in between them, there would have been no going back.

"Something bothering you?" said a sweet voice from in front of him. Natsu glanced up to see Mirajane cleaning a mug from behind the counter.

"Ah, it's nothing, Mira," grumpled Natsu.

"It isn't nothing, Natsu," she chuckled, setting down the mug she was cleaning and picking up another. She eyed him as he picked up his head and laid his chin on his forearm. Mira smiled and said, "Is it Lucy?"

"N-No!" Natsu snapped, hiding his face once again. "Why would it be about her?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, simply smiling. She could always see through those two. "Did you have fun with little Asuka today?"

Natsu looked up and grinned, relieved at the subject change. "Yeah! She can be a handful, but she's a good kid."

"That was really nice of you to help her get back her parents' precious memento, Natsu.

Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, it was nothing! Anyone would have done what I did."

"You didn't just help her, though, you made it seem like she beat them!" Mira explained, smiling sweetly. "You're going to make a great parent someday, Natsu."

"Heh, thanks, Mira," Natsu said timidly.

"With Lucy, of course."

"M-Mirajane!" he exclaimed, a blush quickly creeping up his neck. She set a mug full of fire whiskey in front of him, chuckling as she did so.

"Oh, Natsu, you know I'm just teasing!" she picked up a plate and began to clean it as she spoke. " _Buuuut,_ you know, I think Lucy really would be a good mama."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Natsu mumbled as he picked up the mug and took a sip.

"She wouldn't care for nonsense, and she'd be just a little strict," Mira thought out loud," but she'd be so loving. Lucy would love her children just like she loves all of her stellar spirits."

Natsu relaxed just a bit, hearing the way Mira talked made Natsu feel just a little better. Mira could be scary sometimes, but she would always be sweet.

"I can just see a little pink haired child running into Lucy's ar-"

"I-I'm gonna go find Happy," he grumbled loudly, springing up from his seat and hurrying out of the guild.

Why did Mira always have to butt in? She always had something to say about Natsu and Lucy's relationship, and it was always something blush worthy. Now Natsu and Lucy as parents? But Natsu would be lying if he said he had never thought about it before. Him and Lucy holding hands, a sweet little pink haired girl with beautiful brown eyes riding up on his shoulders. When he'd think like that though he'd quickly try to change the scene, but he'd end up with her holding hands with an exhibitionist ass and carrying a little black haired girl and that image would just make him irritated for the rest of the day.

Trying to focus his mind on something else, he thought about where Happy might have flown off to. He walked back to their home outside of Magnolia only to find the house void of a little blue cat.

"Where the hell are you, Happy?" Natsu said to himself. He made his way back to town when he met with Wendy and Charle on the street.

"Have you two seen Happy anywhere?" he asked. Wendy tapped her chin for a moment before she spoke. "You know, I might have seen him with Lucy a little bit ago."

"He must be over at her place," he concluded. "Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

Natsu headed over to Lucy's apartment and jiggled the doorknob. The door opened, so Lucy must have been home. He walked inside and headed up the stairs to her room door.

"Hey, Luce," he said as he opened the door. He froze, eyes widening as he saw her in a compromising position. It wasn't anything that she would hit him for later, no, rather it was a position that greatly reminded him of his conversation earlier with Mirajane.

Lucy was on her knees in front of her desk, her head resting in the crook of her right arm on the tabletop, smiling as she rubbed a sleeping blue cat on the head. Happy slept peacefully in the makeshift bed Lucy had made for him a long time ago, and Lucy smiled sweetly at him, just like how a-

Natsu's heart started beating faster as he gazed upon the scene before him. He shifted his weight, making the floor creak and causing Lucy to look up to him. Without a word she slowly raised her fingers to her mouth, making a zipping motion.

 _Damn, that was cute_ , Natsu thought with a blush. Lucy quietly stood up and motioned Natsu out the door and down the stairs.

Finally fed up with silence, Natsu asked, "U-Um, what were you and Happy doing?"

"Oh, he helped me with grocery shopping today," Lucy said. "I thought it was really nice of him, so I gave him some fish and he fell asleep," she added with a giggle. "I made dinner, too."

Natsu's nose registered the smell of food wafting through the apartment, and that Lucy was setting the table with plates of food. He leaned against the wall watching her set the table.  _She is like a mom_ , he thought to himself. He didn't realize that he had been staring until Lucy waved her guild marked hand in front of his face. "Natsu? Are you okay?" she asked with a slightly concerned look.

"I.. I'm fine," he said with a forced smile. He looked down at the table with two place settings; one with fried rice and vegetables, and the other full of meat. "There's one for me, too?"

Lucy looked at him funny as she sat down. "Well, duh," she simply said. "You're here all the time anyways." Natsu chuckled once, realizing she was correct as he took his seat and greedily tore into the meat on his plate. His stress quickly began to dissipate.

"Asuka sure was cute today, huh?" Lucy asked as she ate up her rice.

"Gruh-huh, mmhmm."

Lucy sighed. "She really loves her parents, she went through all that trouble to get that snow globe back for them. Bisca and Alzack are lucky."

"Mmyeah, sure are."

She sighed again. "I want one."

Natsu sputtered and coughed. Once he was able to catch his breath, he choked out, "Wha.. What did you say?"

Lucy spooned some more rice into her mouth before saying nonchalantly, "I want one! Kids are so cute. I've seen how Bisca looks at little Asuka. I just think it would be so nice to have a little one around."

Natsu's face suddenly turned red at how honest she was being.  _God, she's so sweet._

Dinner was soon over and Lucy stood up to pick up the plates. Natsu snatched his before Lucy could take it. "I'll help you, Luce."

"Really?" she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Natsu! Maybe I'll make a cake too before Happy wakes up." The two walked into the kitchen to the sink and he and Lucy began washing the dishes. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, passing dishes to one another as Lucy quietly hummed to herself. And Natsu simply stared at her. Then he noticed something.

"Luce, you have a piece of rice stuck to your lip," he spoke. She replied with an 'oh'. Before she could bring her hand to her face, and before he could stop himself, Natsu took her chin in his hand and gently licked the piece of rice from the corner of her mouth.

"Na-Na-Natsu-" Lucy stuttered in shock before he pressed his lips firmly against her own. Natsu didn't even know what he was doing, it was as if his body was moving on his own. But he brought his hand to rest at the small of her back while the other one went to the back of her neck, pressing her into him. Lucy shakily moved her hands, wet from the dishwater, and snaked them around Natsu's neck, kissing him back. Natsu's mind went blank, just the feeling of having Lucy in his arms, kissing her,  _god_ , it just felt right to him.

After what felt like an eternity, the two broke apart. Natsu buried his face into the crook of her neck, just holding her against him, her hands on his chest.

"S.. Sorry…" he murmured. He felt Lucy shake her head.

"Please don't be sorry," she said quietly, slowly wrapping her arms around his back. He shook with soft mirth as he hugged her tightly. "Okay," he sighed.

His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst, but he didn't mind. Maybe Mira was right. Maybe Natsu would make a good parent.

With Lucy, of course.


End file.
